Sonic: The Eggman Wars
by SonicWizard
Summary: Sonic has been defeated and Eggman rules the world. Pockets of Resistance are small and rare, and even the citizens willfully join the Eggman Empire's ranks. Can these few heroes band together and overthrow the good Doctor? (It's not really M, more like T ).


Sonic: The Eggman Wars

Chapter One

The world was normal, everything was going like any other day. Eggman had been gone for some time, and the horizon seemed bright. Sonic had been resting or helping others for the past month or so.

That was, until a plethora of Eggman Ships orbited the planet. It started off small, a satellite not working, or a shuttle going missing. But, the signs started to really add up, so the world's defenses were certainly on guard.

But nothing could stop the impending war...not even Sonic.

It all officially started when the first troops landed. Our story begins not with Sonic, but a small crew in a military base...GUN, of course.

One of the soldiers working at a radar called for the captain. "Sir, you better see this!"

The captain, grizzled and old, walked over to the young recruit. "We appear to be picking up signals...all sides, sir. Eggman robots. I'm trying to send Westopolis the message, but all communications seem offline," the recruit said. The captain grimaced.

Suddenly, a wall was shot off and Egg-Pawns stormed the facility. The GUN Units fought hard, but were quickly annihilated.

The mayor of Westopolis was then alerted all communications were jammed. His surprise was short-lived as the true culprit became blankly obvious. Doctor Eggman had returned.

Westopolis units were quickly notified, and luckily, a certain blue hedgehog was passing by.

Sonic entered the city, noticing his communicator was not working. He ventured further into the city, concerned.

He was blazing through streets, spotting dead Mobians and Humans alike. Finally, in a big intersection, he saw Egg-Pawns and GUN Soldiers fighting. He saved the GUN soldiers and offered to help.

"My thanks for the save, Sonic." A gruff Bear commander told Sonic. "Not a problem. Where are those units coming from?" Sonic asked. The commander told him what he could. It came from the outskirts, he said. Sonic then sprinted off. He there encountered a large militia of Egg-Pawns. He quickly cleared them out. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic (Not Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic) appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. He dodged and struck the bot in the back with a swift kick. The robot copy's hull groaned. He was certainly not upgraded since the last time they fought.

Sonic then kicked him again, shattering the robot's metallic visor and body frame. It tried to get up, until Sonic delivered the final blow in the form of a homing attack. The robot exploded, and a nearby figure clapped. It was none other than Doctor Eggman. "What a marvelous show of talent! Of course, that wasn't the latest Metal Sonic, but I doubt a GUN soldier could have achieved that."

Sonic growled. "You've been gone for some time, Egghead. Where've you been?"

Doctor Eggman smiled. "Prepping my secret factories for mass production, of course. I can't conquer a world without an army, you know."

Sonic laughed. "Quality over Quantity, ."

"Doctor Egghe- I mean, Doctor Eggman! Bah! This is why I can't stand you people. Your constant taunts and boring quips. I love a good roast too, but really? Anyway, I've prepared your doom. Have a nice day." He jumped into his Egg-Mobile. Suddenly, a massive mech suit dropped down from the sky.

It looked like the classic Death Egg Robot at first, but it was upgraded and remodeled to look like Modern Eggman rather than the older Doctor Robotnik.

With the Master Emerald at its core, the Death Egg Robot Mark II fired it's Chaos Rotary Turret. The blasts hit the floor and exploded, quickly catching the Hedgehog off-guard. He was blown into a punch from the Mech's arm, complete with spikes. Sonic was cut up and fell to the ground. A spin dash was delivered into the Mech-Suit's leg, but the armor was too thick. Another blast from the Rotary Cannon, and Sonic was defeated.

"That quickly? If it was that easy, I would've done this YEARS ago!" Eggman shouted in glee.

The battered Sonic attempted to get up...but fell to the floor, defeated. The Eggman Armada quickly advanced through the city...and eventually, the world.


End file.
